


Happy

by Cypreus



Series: The Changing Seasons [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Spoilers, spoilers for chapter 13 or 14 I can't remember, spoilers for the dance night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypreus/pseuds/Cypreus
Summary: Edelgard remembers being happy.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the night of the ball.

She sees him there for the first time in years. So different from what she remembers.

The light of curiosity and hope, faded from his blue eyes.

Her heart beats. 

A foot steps forward before she can help it. Her mouth opens to call his name.

Her heart breaks. 

She’s never before felt such elation and pain. She remembers happiness like golden sunlight washing over soft powdered snow. The morning dew frozen like little pearls on blades of grass and a soft smile from a soft hearted boy with the sky in his eyes and sunlight in his hair. She would take his hand and force him to dance from sunrise to sunset or he would take hers and they would wade through dirt and mud in exploration of their tiny world. But the world had been so big then.

That old forgotten happiness, she’d never imagined that happiness could feel like this. Like the world shattering at her feet, like hands grasping at frayed rope, chafing, cutting hands red raw as desperate fingers try to hold on. He had become the light in her dark world for so long that she’s forgotten how fast the light can fade. His soft face lost all traces of innocent youth. His soft eyes hardened with time. His soft heart no doubt frozen in the wastelands of his kingdom.

Their eyes meet. For a moment his eyes alight with recognition, a familiar spark of hope in their wintry depths. But it takes only a moment. She exhales a shivering breath and turns away. That boy is in the past. Stuck forever in that seemingly endless year of purest joy; that happiness, long gone. She mustn’t look to the past if she is to move towards her future. He is nothing to her now. But a figment of a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to go for more words but... this fic is telling me it's finished I guess.  
It's short, very short but I've got three longish fics coming up soon. Two are almost finished and the other one just needs to be polished.


End file.
